Mennyire akarsz engem?
by GregSara
Summary: Nem én írtam, de fölteszem, mert nagyon tetszik!


Mennyire akarsz engem?

„Most mennyire akarsz engem?"  
Greg a kezében tartotta Sara eredményeit, egy epithalizált gyűrűről, amit a nő talált a helyszínen.A lány zavart arckifejezéssel bámult Gregre, s ez ott vibrált a mozdulataiban is.  
„Mennyire akarlak téged?"-Ismételte meg Sara.  
Greg arcán vigyor jelent meg. „Mond el az igazat, vagy nem kapod meg az eredményeidet."  
Sara türelmetlenül sóhajtott. „Csak add már ide őket." Kinyúlt, hogy elérje a papírokat, de ekkor Greg távolabb vitte őket.  
„Aha. Mond el, mennyire akarsz engem."  
Sara egy ideig habozott. „Nem túlzottan akarlak."-ismerte be végül fagyosan.  
Greg egy pillanatra , olyan volt, mint akit, összetörtek, de Sara szeretetteljesen rámosolygott és hozzátette, „Legalábbis, most nem."  
A labortechnikus arcán győzelmes mosoly húzódott, mikor végül odaadta az eredményeket Saranak. Jutalmául a nő egy puszit nyomott a homlokára, és kisietett a laborból.

„Szóval Sara, ma mennyire akarsz engem?"  
Sara felnézett miközben lépett, és Greg felé fordult, az arca zavartságot tükrözött. A fiú egy darab papírt tartott a kezében, és nyugodt arccal állta a lány pillantását.  
„Ó, csak ezt ne megint."-mondta Sara szemforgatva.  
Greg bólintott. „De. Megint ez."-És hamis komolysággal pillantott a lányra. „Tudnom kell Sara, különben nem tudom neked odaadni, ezt a nagyon fontos papírdarabot."  
Sara úgy érezte, legszívesebben leütné a labortechnikust. Fáradt volt és abban sem volt biztos, hogy jó gyanúsítottat kaptak el. Normális esetben nem zavarta volna, Greg találomra feltett kérdése, de most igen.  
„Nem igazán téged akarlak"-mondta csípősen."Sokkal inkább az eredményeket!"  
Greg színlelt megbántottsággal nézett vissza rá, de azért odaadta az eredményeket a lánynak.  
A fiú azt is látta, hogy Sara előbbi kedvetlensége, egy széles mosollyá változott.  
„Kösz Greg!"-kiáltott fel Sara, és kiment a laborból. Greg pedig magában szomorúan mosolygott, és megnézte, mi a követkző a CODIS-ban lefuttatásra váró dolgok listáján.

Sara elsétált a DNS labor előtt, mikor meghallotta, hogy Greg neki kiabált. Fejével benézett a labor ajtaján..„Igen?"  
„Visszavinnéd ezeket az redméneket Grissomnak? Szóltam neki, de nem jön."  
Sara felhúzta a szemöldökét. „Mióta vagyok a üzenetkötvetítőd?"-kérdezte a lány.  
Greg védekezésképp felemelte a kezét. Aztán elvigyorodott. „Azt hiszem, nem ez a legjobb pillanat, hogy megkérdezzem, mennyire akarsz engem?"  
Sara a szemeit forgatta, de nem tudta elrejteni a mosolyát, ami megjelent a két ajka között. „Add oda azokat az eredményeket. Megkeresem Grissomot."  
„Mennyire akarsz engem?"-kérdezte Greg miközben felkelt a székéről, és egyenesen Sara elé ált. Nem sokkal volt magasabb a lánynál, talán ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy Sara nevetni kezdett.  
Greg kihívóan nézett a lányra. „Ilyen nagyon?"  
Sara megajándékozta egy rövid mosollyal. „Igen Greg, ilyen nagyon."-ismételte meg, kivette Grissom eredményeit Greg kezéből és kisétált a laborból.  
Greg pedig utánafütyült.

Nick és Sara bementek a DNS laborba, de az üres volt. Csak egy pillantást vetttek a dolgokra, és máris elkezdték piszkálni a papírhalmot, hátha megtalálják az eredményeket, amiket Greg nekik elmzett.  
„Tartsátok távol a kezeiteket a cuccaimtól!"  
Mindkét helyszínelő nagyot ugrott ijedtében, mikor Greg berobbant a szobába. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy őrült. Felemelte Nick kezét az egyik dossziéról, majd bedobta azt a többi munkája közé. Ezek után barátságosan a duóra mosolygott.  
„Ahh, jó érzés tudni, hogy van erőd ahhoz, hogy mindig másokra ijessz!"  
Nick a szemeit forgatta. Sara pedig meglökte a karjánál. Greg megfogta a karját, és úgy csinált, mintha Sara bántotta volna. Majd felvette az eredményeket, és Sara felé nyújtotta. Amint a lány el akarta venni azokaz, ő gyorsan visszarántotta a papírokat.  
„Mennyire akarsz engem?"  
Nick meglepett hangon megszólalt. „Mi van?"  
Sara megint csak a szemeit forgatta. „Egy kicsit akarlak Greg, de az eredményeket jobban."  
Greg sugárzó örömmel odaadta a papírokat Saranak. Nick a lány válla fölé hajolva belepillantot az eredményekbe. Majd minketten Greghez fordultak.  
„Nincs találat?"-ellenőrizte Nick.  
„Nincsenek találatok."-Erősítette meg a dolgot Greg egy vállrándítással. „Bocs, megtettem mindent, amit csak tudtam."  
Mikor a két helyszínelő elhagyta a helyet, Sara visszafordult. „Mostmár kevésbé akarlak"-mondta Gregnek egy beugrató mosollyal.

Grissom besétált a laborba és leült egy székre. Greg fölnézett a mikroszkóból, egyenesen a főnökére.  
„Hogy tudnék segíteni?"  
Grissom, akkor nem mondot semmit, de aztán... „Megvannak már az eredmények arról a cigarettáról?"  
„Nem egészen."-ismerte be Greg."De az a következő a listámon."  
„Zavar, ha megvárom?"  
Greg vállat vont. „Dehogy."  
Sara jött be a szobába. „Hé Greg, megkaptam az üzenetedet."- informálta a fiút vidáman.  
Grissom Gregre pillantott, aki még mindig Sara-ra mosolygott. „Előbb megcsináltad az ő elemzését, mint az enyémet?"  
Greg vigyora helyén, már csak szégyenkezés maradt. „Olyan szépen kérte."-tiltakozott a laboros éberen.  
Sara önelégülten mosolygott és Greg nem tudott mit csinálni, de észrevette Sara diadalittas arcát, amint az Grissomra bámul. Ha észreveszi is, Grissom sosem fogja felismerni a dolgot.  
„Szóval, Sara,"-nézett a fiú sugárzóan a helyszínelőre-"Mennyire akarsz engem?"  
Sara magán érezte Grissom pillantását, és egy pillanatig nagyon kénelmetllenül érezte magát. Mikor Greg reménytelin feléfordult, ő lerázta magáról ezt az érzést és megpróbálta kivenni a papírt Greg kezéből.  
„Miért nem adod ide az eredményeimet? És utána elmondom neked."-kérte a fiút elgyötörten.  
Greg ettől csak sunyin vigyorgott. „Viccelsz, ugye? Muszáj tudnom előtte."  
Sara oldalra hajtotta a fejét, mintha komolyan gondolkodna a dolgon. Grissom pedig csak ült és csöndben nézte a már megszokott forgatókönyvet.  
„Akarlak-jobban mint tegnap."-mondta Sara elgondolkodva."De jobban akarlak majd azután, ha ideadod a papírjaimat és az van rajta, amit látni szeretnék."  
Greg mosolygott. „Emlékezz csak, hogy általában mindig jó híreket hozok"-odadta a papírokat a lánynak, akinek az arcán széles mosoly terült szét. Majd győzedelmesen felkiáltott, „Igen!"-és már ki is ment a szobából.  
Greg nézte elmenni, és megpróbált nem gondolni arra, hogy mit jelenthetett ez a szitáció Grissom számára.  
'"Mennyire akarsz engem?"'-visszhangozta Grissom, az ő hangján ez a mondat kissé fojtogatóan hangzott.  
Greg gyorsan válaszolt a kérdésre. „Igen, ez egy vicc már kettőnk között."-Greg megpróbálta elrejteni a büszkeségét, de Grissom egyike az olyan embereknek, akiknek már van elég jártasságuk ahhoz, hogy észrevegyenek dolgokat.  
Grissom hirtelen felkelt a székről. „Értesíts, ha megvanak az eremények a cigarettáról."  
Greg a székére vigyorgott. Hmm. Főnöke nem tűnt túl boldognak.

Sara teljes figyelmét a terítőnek szentelte, amivel leterítették a pihenőszobában lévő asztalt. Szórakozottan dúdolgatott valamit, mikor észrevett egy alakot az ajtóban.  
„Eddig észre se vettem, hogy Avril Lavigne rajongó vagy."-jegyezte meg Greg.  
Sara azonnal feállt. A háta teljesen merev volt az erős támaszkodástól. „Nemrég volt a rádióban"-válaszolta egy vállrándítással-"És csak mgragadt a fejemben."  
Greg egy borzalmas verzóban kezdte énekelni a My happy ending-et. Sara megrezzent, és megint az asztalterítőt kezdte vizgálgatni. Észrevett valamit, ezért újra feállt.  
„Hé Greg?"  
Greg abbahagyta az éneklést és Sara mellé lépett, „Szóltál?"  
Sara a terítő füstölgő sarkára nézett. „Szerinted, mi ez?"  
Greg odabandzsított, Sara odadott neki egy nagyítót. Rövid töprengés után bejelentette, „Ez nem más, mint faszén."  
Sara sugárzott az örömtől, „Én is így gondoltam."-letisztogatott egy keveset a terítőről, és odaadta Gregnek. „Vizsgáld meg, oké? Biztosnak kell lennem benne."  
„Rendben."-Greg már azon volt, hogy lelép, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy elfelejtett valamit. „Hé, Sara?"  
Sara, aki időközben visszatért a terítő tanulmányozásához, most a labor technikus felé fordult.  
„Mennyire akarsz engem?"  
Sara megajándékozta Greget, az imádnivaló mosolyával. „Most eléggé akarlak."  
Greg szeme kitágult az izgatottságtól, és hangosan ujjongva sasszézott végig a folyosón.

Az éjszaki műszak tagjai, a vezetőjuk kivételével, mind a pihenőben időztek. Sara öntött magának egy csésze fura ízesítésű kávét, mikor a kávé gazdája belépett a szobába. Sara folyton elmozdította a kávét, így Greg nem vette észre, hogy elhasználta az utolsó Kék Hawai-át. Sara pár pillanattal később rakta át a csészét.  
„Az az én kávém!"-kiáltott fel Greg, lendületesen a lány előtt termett.  
Sara szégyenlősen mosolygott. „Nos, most már csak volt."  
Greg lebiggyesztette az ajkát, „Elhasználtad az utolsó csésze kávémat."  
„Mi mind tehetünk tróla majd veszünk még"-nyugtatta Catherine Greget-"Nem csak Sara ivott belőle." Greg megkönnyebbülten mosolygott. Majd egyensen Sara-hoz fordult, pajkos csillogással a szemében. „Most mennyire akarsz engem?"  
A szoba másik felében, Catherine beleköhögött a kávéjába, Nick és Warrick pedig vigyorogva összenéztek. Greget semmi sem rettenthette el ettől.  
„Szóval?"-siettette Sarat.  
Sara flörtölve Gregre mosolygott. „Mivel hagytad, hogy megigyam az utolsó kávédat,"-Szünetet tartott, Sara hangja lágy és ingerlő volt.-Nagyon akarlak."  
Greg szemei majdnem kiestek a helyükről. Sara önelégülten mosolygott, majd a csapat többi tagjához fordult, pont mikor Grissom is belépett a pihenőbe. Greg csak egy helyben állt, míg Nick hátba nem vágta, kizökkentve ezzel a fiút álmodozásából.


End file.
